


Happy birthday Shuuichi

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A birthday fic for the cutie Saihara!





	Happy birthday Shuuichi

The door open, turning on the light and 

Pop  
Pop  
Pop

He jump abit and see you and his son singing happy birthday, taking off his hat setting it to the hat post and smile, His son runs up to him and hug his leg "Happy birthday Papa! You are he best dad!" 

Saihara holds him, walking up to you and you give a kiss on the nose "Happy birthday Mr.Shuuichi! how was work?" 

"Thank you and abit of stress"   
"Papa I drew something for you at school!" his son smile at him, Saihara put him down "I wanna see"   
"Okay! Dont move" (s/n) dash to his room, Saihara got on his knee and put his hand on your tummy "How's the little doing in here?"

"Augh they move around so much, i can barely do anything"   
he kiss your pregnant belly, felt a little kick "A strong baby"   
"They sure are" you let out a giggle, rubbing your belly

(S/n) came back with the picture he drew "Papa look!"  
Shuuichi takes it "World greatest dad and dective?"   
"I ask for help spelling but i did a bad job" (s/n) pout, Saihara kiss his cheek "This is going to my office tomorrow"   
"PAPA CAN I COME WITH YOU! I wanna be like you! while i grow up, My teacher ask me what i wanted to be and i told her "I want to be like my dad because he is my hero and he doesnt let the best get to him! so i wanna be like you!"   
"(S/n)....." he hugs him   
"Sure, this weekend you can come with me but you have to stay close to me okay"   
(S/n) nods "Mama can we eat cake now" 

Holding a knife and nods "Saihara come cut this cake"  
Saihara holds his son  
Cutting the cake   
Having family time for his birthday


End file.
